Perfect Here
by Lidsworth
Summary: Leon had loved the spy Ada, ever since Racoon City. Now, years later, the spy, Ada Wong is dead, no more, and Leon has gladly moved on with his life, living with his wife, and occasionally thinking back on the years he'd spent after Ada. The love is still there, and though Ada is "gone", the flame burns hotter than ever, and Leon is happy to keep it that way, as is his wife.


**So, basically, I always believed this would be the only way that both Ada and Leon could have a perfect life, even if it is unfair in some way. This story is just one chapter, and very sad, so, I hope you like this. Please review, sorry for any spelling mistakes, God Bless! **

He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad when he'd received the bad news that early Sunday morning. The news that had changed his life for ever, as well as the lives of those around him.

Everyday, since then, he'd walked down stairs and be surprised to see her there, somehow, on the couch, and despite her obvious disability, using her hands the best she could to flip through the channels on his flat screen TV and watch some relaxing television.

This woman, the one he'd been ordered to guard and protect wasn't the woman he'd fallen in love with years ago, the gracefully spy who hopped from building to building, rooftop to rooftop to do another's bidding. No, this woman was different, thin, non-muscular, pale and disabled.

She couldn't walk more than ten seconds to save her life, she couldn't hold things without her hands going into a rattling fit.

Ages before, Leon needed protection, as the whole world was after him. But, now years later, he found something he could protect, a woman that could no longer defend herself. A woman that had become his wife.

Slowly, he crept behind her on the couch, watching as she struggled once again with the remote, and made impatient noises as it fell out of her reach and unto the ground. Leon quickly made his way to the front of the couch and picked up the remote. Then, he sat on the couch and moved his weightless wife on top of him, wrapping her small frame in his robe, and softly resting his head on hers.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked softly, knowing that ever since the accident, she'd been shy to speak. So, she said nothing, and instead, shaky hands reached for the remote.

"You're getting better you know," He said, slowly moving the remote further from her, and then back to her so she can grab it. She looked at it, every bit of concentration pouring into the object and trying her best not to drop it.

Leon watched, the past flashing through his mind quickly.

A gunshot wound to the head had done this to her, her carelessness had nearly killed her, and with that, they spy Ada Wong was no more. The government, deeming her as mentally unfit to be punished for her crimes locked her away for awhile, her case being a rather hushed one.

Leon had finally been granted the gift of a normal life, Ada slowly melting away, locked away from the world. But, on a Sunday morning, when he was planning to go out with some of his friends, he received an urgent phone call. If it weren't from the efforts of Hunnigan and Helena, than Ada probably would've died in a facility, unloved and uncared for.

Leon had convinced himself that she was a roadblock in his life, but when he'd been taken to the facility and into her cell, his heart melted at the mere pathetic sight of her, and he found himself volunteering to care for the tortured soul. He couldn't even begin to imagine how terrified she was, being able to think, but not being able to move.

Now, she lived with Leon, no more was she Ada Wong but she was the sick wife of Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada Kennedy.

And though Leon knew Ada yearned to be useful to him, he used plenty ways to remind her that she was, and that he loved her just the way she was. She could fight anymore, run in heels, use a hook shot, or shoot a gun. Getting up the stairs without Leon's help were Ada's new missions, and trying to change the channels without dropping the remote were her recent wars.

But, cuddled here with him, he knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. He reached for the remote and changed the channel to a show he knew she loved, a childs show that only played reruns, but, it was enough to keep Ada calm, to keep her entertained. Leon was just thankful she wasn't trying to master the stairs again, and continued to wonder how she managed to get down them.

As the show began to start, and the soft tune began to sound, Ada loosely tucked Leon's shirt

"Yes, Ada?" he asked, his voice low and steady.

Ada gulped and closed her eyes, all concentration going into the four letter phrase.

"I-I l-l-love y-y-you, L-leon," she muttered, her face red with embarrassment and nervousness.

Leon deeply chuckled and pulled Ada into a tighter hug, "I love you too, Ada."


End file.
